Tricks Up One's Sleeve
by AquaSkye16
Summary: R&R. An argument starts this...an argument over MARRIAGE! Tenten acts first. Neji retaliates. Hello everyone, the contest of tricks has begun! NejiTen, possible NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Completely, utterly redone. Hope you like it! This is also more competitive, less of the cheesy crying, and there are a whole lot more tricks. Enjoy!

_**Tricks Up One's Sleeve**_

Chapter One: The First Trick

"_Bakaaaa!!_"

It was heard in the valleys, the mountains, the rivers, the training fields, and most of all, in Konoha.

"_And that's why you'll always be alone, Neji Hyuuga! You care nothing for other people's feelings! You're a stupid, stupid, stupid stubborn idiot!_"

Neji Hyuuga was, for a moment, so stunned that he didn't even comment on the fact that "stupid, stupid, stupid stubborn idiot" was redundant.

Tenten, red-faced and furious, stalked away angrily. Neji should have been relieved that all of her weapons were stuck into various trees and posts from their last sparring match.

She loathed the words he had said to her, as casually as, "The sky is blue! There are birds chirping in the sky! Naruto is eating ramen and is going to be broke, _again_!" the last one, especially, was not a strange occurrence.

They had sat down to rest a bit, because their last sparring match had been tiring. Tenten had pulled out her canteen, and drank some, then took a bite of her onigiri. Neji seemed to be paying attention to the water dribbling down her chin and the rice grains that fell onto her lap.

"Your eating habits—" he began.

"What about them?" Tenten wiped her mouth.

"…they are not like—"

"The Hyuugas?" Tenten finished.

"Ahem, yes. And especially unlike those of _ladies_."

"_Well_, I'm not a _lady_, thank you very much! I am a _kunoichi_!" Tenten said. "Anyway, I heard that your uncle is arranging a marriage for Hinata. She's a bit young, huh?"

"No."

"Well, _you_ would think that," Tenten said jokingly. "Hey, Neji? Who do you think I'd marry?"

Neji stared at her. "…you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes, _please!_"

"Your un-femininity is repulsive. Marriage would not be suitable for someone such as you."

Tenten froze.

And on we go, then.

"_Stupid Neji!_" Tenten yelled. "_Who cares? I don't need a guy! And who says I won't get a guy? **Baka, Hyuuga Neji, baka!**_"

The fact that she was not feminine was no secret. And she was almost proud of it. But it hurt—it hurt when he said it like that, in such a negative way, and—and it hurt even more that _he_ had said it.

She shook herself free of those thoughts. She didn't care a _thing_ about that jerk. It was just that—_teammates. _Yeah. He was her _teammate_, and they'd been through thick and thin, and he _still _would sell her head for a kunai.

_After all, it all HIS fault that several of my favorite kunai broke! It was all his fault! After all, he was the one training with me when they broke! And the fact that I have to constantly stitch and clean my clothes due to HIS harsh training. And the fact that I almost burned down my house when I tried to cook eggs…because…HE lives in Konoha. OBVIOUSLY! He probably rigged those eggs, too…who says he doesn't have connections with the farming industry?_

Hinata rushed through the streets, her cheeks red and her breath hard. She was late for training…one of the few times they had agreed to not pick her up, and she was _late_! Though not so horrifying a predicament as it seemed to her.

She slowed, looking around. For one, she was tired, and training had not even started, and two, she had caught a flash of pink in the corner of her eye. She turned, and saw Tenten fuming right beside her, teeth clenched in a most un-feminine manner.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata walked up. "I-Is something the m-matter?"

"…" Tenten looked at her, then her answer was quick. "_No! Nothing!_"

"I—I see," Hinata said. "A-Ano, I just t-thought that your b-being there w-was strange, especially when—when it's about t-time y-you and N-Neji-nii-san t-train."

At the last words, Tenten stiffened, but pretended to wave it off. "No, I'm fine—just cut training short, is all!"

"…okay." Hinata checked the time. "U-Um, I'm l-late—g-good bye!" she rushed off.

"Ja ne," Tenten said, sighing and looking down. The front of her shirt and the upper fronts of her pants were soggy, quite soggy. She trudged wearily home, secretly scolding herself for being such an immature brat.

_Hah!_ She'd show that Hyuuga what she was made of—she was no distressed damsel. She would plow her own way—whichever way she pleased, and it didn't matter if she had a man or not.

"_And that's why you'll always be alone, Neji Hyuuga! You care nothing for other people's feelings! You're a stupid, stupid, stupid stubborn idiot!_"

Those words still rang in Neji Hyuuga's head. As they had been, for the past hour and a half. Idiot. She had called him an idiot. Not only an idiot, but an extremely stupid and stubborn idiot. And had he really hurt her feelings that much? He didn't know. It wasn't like he was some sort of female specialist.

He didn't know exactly why he had gone and blurted that out—they were talking, of course, and it had come out. Coolly, of course.

It was because…he had gone and blurted _that_ out, for fear that he would blurt out something much more embarrassing, such as, "Tenten, do you have a boyfriend, a secret one," or, "Tenten, do you like anyone," or, as Naruto would say, "_TENTEN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME DATTEBAYO!!!_" just because she was a breathing female and was decent looking and he looked like he needed someone. Or Lee…Lee was quite predictable.

But now he thought of whether or not any of those choices, even the last one, would have been better than the one he chose.

"Hmph." Tenten munched on her onigiri like mad. She had just eaten three, but she didn't really worry about eating too much, because she trained too much to get fat, anyway. She considered going out and getting a bag of chips or an ice cream cone—onigiri wasn't really good comfort food. But she was too lazy to venture outside, and onigiri was about the only thing she could make without burning the house down.

"_'Your un-femininity is repulsive. Marriage would not be suitable for someone as you,'_" Tenten yelled angrily through a mouthful of rice. "That's just as bad as saying, 'You're so ugly. No one would ever want to go out with you,' or, 'You are repulsive in more ways than you could ever imagine and you will remain all your life alone and unwanted,' _Neji Hyuuga!!_" She pushed the rest of the rice ball in her mouth and reached for another.

She had been staring out the window with no apparent notice to what she saw. Blinking, she now saw that, in the two hours she had sat there, Konoha was covered with a blanket of snow.

It was late spring, but Konoha had been experiencing drastic weather changes. Konoha had never received, not in quite a while, snow. Not even rain. The usually warm and pleasant weather of Konoha gave a summer so hot that most of the girls went and wore shorts and skirts too short to be given that name, and tank tops, though Tenten stuck stubbornly to her usual outfit, and therefore almost fainted from heat. Fall had been full of fast-blowing winds, and the leaves of the deciduous trees had been blown off at once. Winter came, but instead of snow, it had given rain, so much that the water would have filled a lake. Now—well, now, in spring, it gave snow.

"Sugoi, sugoi! (amazing, amazing!)" Tenten cried in delight, almost toppling the plate of onigiri beside her, leaning out her window, and catching snow on her tongue.

Author's Note: I was inspired by this because, as I look out my window now, it is currently snowing. I just _had_ to include it!

Neji felt something wet and cold on his head. Looking up, he saw snow falling gently down. He reached out a palm and caught some flakes in his hand. Looking around and making sure no one was near, he stuck his tongue out a little, and a few snowflakes drifted onto it.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino looked around.

"Snow!" Kiba cried excitedly—Akamaru barked.

"S-Snow," Hinata said happily.

Shino's face expressed no emotions whatsoever. He merely said, "I am going home. My insects will get too cold out here."

"O-Oh," Hinata said, watching Shino head for home. "A-Are you g-going t-too, K-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, but mark my words, when the snow builds up I'll be right back! Akamaru says he will, too," Kiba said, turning and waving. "Ja ne, Hinata!" then he turned and ran for home.

"Ja mata ne," Hinata called softly. She stood and looked up at the sky. The snow was beautiful.

_"Hinata," Naruto said. The two were standing ankle-deep in a layer of snow, with snowflakes drifting all around them. "You'll get a cold out here! I'll walk you home."_

_"Y-Yes…" Hinata blushed. _

_"U-Um…" Naruto paused, blushing, then took her hands in his own. "But, Hinata, before—before you go, may I—may I tell you something?"_

_"Y-Yes, N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata said, her eyes bright._

_"Hinata, I—HINATA PLEASE GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME DATTEBAYO!!"_

Hinata's dream crumbled at that moment.

Tenten hastily pulled on a long sleeve lighter blue shirt under her dark blue Chinese top, and walked outside with a cloak around her shoulders. She twirled a little as the snow piled around her feet. She hadn't experienced snow in a long time—it was like greeting an old friend. The air was crisp and chilly, and she could see her condensed breath when she breathed out.

"Ahh—UUUUWWWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Tenten fell down as someone bumped into her. She saw a package flying through the air and caught it just in time.

Ino looked at her, blushing. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen!"

"A-Ah! It's okay!" Tenten said quickly, getting up and brushing herself off.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Ino jumped up, taking the bundle carefully. "Thanks for saving this—Mom would kill me if it were damaged." She looked at Tenten. "Tenten-chan! How are you?"

"Hm? Great." Tenten reached out at the sky. "This snow was really unexpected, though, wasn't it?"

Ino nodded, smiling cheerfully. "I'm delivering some flowers for the shop. I should get going—hopefully I'm not late."

"Oh, wait—Ino!" Tenten said quickly. "May I walk with you a bit? I need your advice on something—you're the romantic expert, and all, ne ka?"

"U-Um, sort of," Ino said, blushing. The two started walking. "So what is it? Romance—not your cup of tea, usually."

"N-No, not that!" Tenten said hurriedly. "It's just that…"

She paused, and then told Ino all about it, in immense detail.

"I see…" Ino said, after delivering the package. "Well, Tenten, that is downright infuriating!"

"It is!" Tenten agreed.

"Well, Tenten—you aren't competing for Sasuke with me, so I'll say this truthfully! You are beautiful!"

Tenten nodded a little.

"You are smart!"

Tenten nodded again.

"You are strong! Any guy would go for you! Now you have to show _Neji_ that you won't let him walk all over you! Now go get him!"

Tenten nodded once more.

"Right! Thanks a lot, Ino!" Tenten shook her hand, and added, "Ja ne!" before walking away, new plans hatching in her mind. Ino smiled after her.

"I'm so great at pep talks," she said, smiling.

Tenten played with a loose string on her cloak as she walked—she noticed that she was quite near the training ground where she and Neji had been.

She spotted something there—it was Neji, sitting on the bench, in his normal clothes, and probably freezing himself to death. Tenten rushed through the snow. Then she noticed he was sleeping peacefully—sleeping. She grinned. There wasn't a more perfect opportunity in the world.

Picking at the loose string on her cloak, she drew a kunai and moved around behind him.

Neji woke up. He felt strange—his head felt strange, especially. It felt _light._ He looked down. He was covered in a cloak, and there was snow falling all around him. He felt his head, wondering why in the world it felt so light. Then his eyes widened with shock and his mouth gaped open.

"**_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_**"

On the ground lay a great many strands of dark brown hair, and what remained (he had about shoulder length hair now) was tied into a great many little tails with brown string. From a certain loose thread on a certain someone's coat.

Japanese Terms:

"Ja mata ne": this is a casual term of saying goodbye, though if you were to say it to one of upper-class it would be extremely impolite.

"Ja ne": an even more casual term of saying goodbye, and if you were to say it to one of upper-class it would be very, very, very impolite. Tenten can say it to Hinata because she is a year older than Hinata. Kiba can say it to Hinata because they are around the same age.

"Sugoi": this means "amazing", or "cool." When Tenten refers to the snow, she says the snow is "Amazing, amazing."

"Dattebayo": Naruto's "catch phrase." It does not mean "believe it" which is Naruto's crude catch phrase in the English dub to fill in mouth movements, and although I do not know specifically what it means, but I think that it is something like an expression of feeling (which Naruto does a lot.)

"Baka": Stupid.

"-nii-san": …is older brother, or can also be used for guys older than you but not too old. Then, I think that "nee-san" is older sister, and can also be used for girls older than you but not too old. Hinata uses this term with Neji, because although he is her cousin, she thinks of him like a brother.

"Ano": The way it is used here is because Hinata is stalling and trying to think of something. The English equivalent would be something like "Umm…" or "Uhh…"

"Sumimasen": Sorry for a quick mess up, such as being a klutz, in Ino's case.

"Ne ka?": Tenten uses this when asking whether or not Ino is a romantic expert. It means "am I right?" The "ka" is used in expressing a question. For example, "nani" would be "what", but it would need to be "nani ka" for it to be "what?"

Author's Note: I just picked these off of a Japanese slang website somewhere. If someone would like to correct me, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Does anyone know what Neji would look like with short hair? I think it wouldn't look half bad. Yes, yes, I know…the Neji's-cut-hair thing, it was done because I wanted Neji to have short hair…yes, yes, I am evil…DON'T TELL ME THINGS I ALREADY KNOW!

_**Tricks Up One's Sleeve**_

Chapter Two: Retaliation

Neji angrily pulled the cap further down his head. This was _extremely_ embarrassing—at least after hearing his cry of anger, Hinata happened to be near and got all the loose strings out of his hair and gave him a proper haircut, so he didn't have this weird shoulder-length hair anymore. Then they had rushed home and Neji had gone into the attic, gotten out a dusty, dusty cap, and jammed it over his head, while Hinata folded up the cloak and handed it to him. Dressed in his own cloak and winter clothing, he was now heading over—angrily—to Tenten's house.

It was no secret that _she_ had done this trick. _She_ was angry at him—_she_ knew the importance of long hair in the traditional dress of the Hyuuga clan—_she _knew how to tread without awakening him—_and _only _she_ had sharp enough kunai to give him such an even haircut.

Girls…were…so _sensitive_.

Neji rapped his fist on Tenten's door. The door cracked open. A pair of chocolate brown eyes peeked out and looked him head to toe. Then he had to jump seven feet to avoid a swinging door and a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"What are you doing, Tenten?!" Neji asked with annoyance, clutching the folded cloak to his chest. Tenten emerged, glaring, from the door, weapons scroll in hand. She replaced it in its holder and crossed her arms.

"I. Am. Throwing. Weapons. At. You. Duh."

"…" Neji looked sourly at her, before thrusting her cloak at her and turning before stalking away. Tenten caught it, then picked up her weapons and went back inside to further stuff herself with onigiri and tea. But before that she thrust open her window and yelled after the Hyuuga prodigy,

"**_NEJI YOU BAKA!!!_**"

Neji fumed while walking down the street, thinking of plots to get Tenten back. Of _course_ he had to get her back! He couldn't merely allow her to _cut his hair_ and _attack him_ without proper punishment. He stopped. But how? His mind was ticking like mad.

He had to get her back in the way she had gotten him—in a trick. Already he felt something coming on. She wouldn't see this coming. He knew her well enough to crack a big trick on her.

"Oh. Hi, Neji! What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, pulling on his boots. Akamaru ran along by his heels. "And, uh—" he looked at Neji's hair, then thought better of it and didn't ask. "Never mind…"

"I need a favor from you," Neji said. Kiba stood.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Neji looked around, then leaned in and whispered it by Kiba's ear. Kiba grinned.

"Yeah! I can do that!"

"Pff…stupid Neji…" Tenten muttered as she munched on onigiri and drank her tea.

"Hellloooo, Tenten-chan!"

"A-Ano, m-may we come i-in?"

"Sure. Door's open." Tenten had been too lazy to lock it after her encounter with Neji. She had also left the cloak strewn on the floor.

"Thanks!" Ino, Hinata, and Sakura came bursting through the door, cheeks red with cold. Sakura spoke first.

"Ino-pig told us about your dilemma!"

"W-We w-would l-like to help if—if w-we can," Hinata added.

"Yeah, girl!" Ino cried enthusiastically, grinning.

Tenten looked at them, and smiled. "Um, thanks! It means…a…a lot…"

"I-I'm so-sorry about N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata mumbled. "A-Ano, I s-saw what y-you, um, d-did…"

"_Cha!_ It must have been amazing! I made a mental note to go see Neji sometime—makes you wonder if he looks better with short hair!" Sakura said.

"…it was…disturbing," Tenten said at last.

"Anyway, so—you've made the first move!" Ino said. "I've talked with Shikamaru about it—he said that while the first move is critical the others that follow are important as well, and all of it adds up to victory!"

"…wasn't he talking about shogi?" Tenten asked.

"…that's debatable. You can never really tell with the genius type." Ino shrugged. "But, really—if you made the first move, he'll want to get you back. So you have to beat him to the punch—but you have to plan a good enough trick so that he'll be uneasy for days—days! Think of it!"

"…a-ano…" Hinata mumbled.

Ino turned to Hinata. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! If it involves blowing up Neji's house, then we'll make sure that you're safely out!"

"…" Hinata tried to think of a way to say it politely. "I—um, I d-don't—"

"_Come on!_ Ino-pig, I don't think Hinata wants you to destroy her house…she'll be left homeless, _and_ the Hyuuga clan will be after your blood. Or, if they don't survive, you or Tenten will be charged for mass murder."

"Tenten'll take the hit, won't you?" Ino said, grinning and throwing an arm around the older girl.

"No."

"…" Ino looked down. "So goes by complex and perfect plan…"

"It was flawed in every way possible," Sakura said. "Really. I don't think Tenten has _that_ much of a grudge…"

"He insulted her beauty—it's awful! It's the most horrible thing!" Ino grabbed Tenten's hands. "Well, you are a bit plain, but—have you ever considered going on a diet?"

"…" Tenten stared at Ino. "Ino, these are _muscles_, if you would care to notice. Do you think that with all the training I do that I would honestly _need_ to go on a diet? And really, the only time I would go on a diet is if I was so heavy that I was breaking tree branches and interfering with missions and so forth. And as it is, I don't need to get thinner, so really, I don't need to."

"…" Ino looked at her sourly.

"Now, now—we each have our own ideas—so let's, um," Sakura said awkwardly.

"_Oh no!_" Tenten cried, jumping up.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino asked at the same time.

"I forgot to give you guys tea! And we're still standing at the front door! That's terribly impolite—I'll go make some now!" Tenten sped away toward the kitchen. "You, um, guys can go to my room now!"

"…" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stared after her before shaking their heads of the thought and proceeding into Tenten's messy room with kunai and shuriken and scrolls strewn over the floor, bed in a mess, and a plate with a few onigiri and rice grains on it and a cup of tea half-drunk resting by the window.

"A-Ah, T-Tenten-san, y-your room—your r-room—"

"What about it?" Tenten entered with a plate with four teacups and a plate of cookies.

"What she means is that your room looks like a pigsty," Ino said bluntly.

"What _Ino_ means is that your room is a little bit messy," Sakura said.

"Oh." Tenten shrugged.

"Erm, _anyway,_" Ino said, sitting down. Tenten handed her a cup of tea. "Look! I've got the _perfect _trick to play."

"I'm listening." Though, honestly, Tenten didn't really look like she did. She raised her cup of tea to take a sip.

"You dress up and you look really sexy, so that he won't be able to resist your hotness, and then sidle up to him, then _dump him!_ Broken heart! Now, I've got the _perfect _dress…"

Tenten spluttered out her tea.

"What sort of _crazy_ plan is that?" Tenten said angrily. "Jeez! It's not like—like Neji would—go—and—you know—fall head over heels for some girl—wearing revealing clothing—you know—" she fell silent, blushing.

"_Ino_. I will come up with the plans," Sakura said.

"But...it was so _original_."

"Soap opera heartbreak?"

"…"

"Anyway, Tenten, you should…" Sakura began.

Tenten was rather restless that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, thinking.

_That was some crazy plan Ino had…SEXY? HEARTBREAK? She watches way too much TV. And like I could look—look like THAT! But Sakura's plan wasn't much better…it was—WHAT? Spread a rumor about Neji and some scandal? What—what nonsense! They're not exactly the best…Hinata was silent the whole time…I wonder if she dozed off, she looked sort of tired._

_And Neji? Where WAS he all day? I wanted to see his face…his PAINED face, not his face-face_.

Tenten's eyes snapped open at a sudden noise. Her eyes snapped open.

Neji's lavender, pupil-less eyes stared directly into hers. Their noses were almost touching. Tenten's mind reeled.

_Neji—on my bed—on ME—faces—close—NIGHT! Weird—HAIR—_

She jumped up, batted Neji with her pillow, and jumped off the bed.

There was a poof. And Neji turned into a drooling—a DROOLING DOG.

"**_RABIES!_**" Tenten yelled, pelting the dog with many items, such as pencils and pens, her pillow, and her table-lamp. The dog yelped and went through the window, curiously open.

"Wow. How'd you know?" Kiba asked Neji. The two boys were perched outside Tenten's window.

"I know that she went through Tsunade's Big Diseases Book. And I know what pages she looked at. Her eyes were wide for ten minutes straight."

Kiba chuckled. "I think I'm beginning to like this game."

"Tenten? You look like you haven't…had much sleep," Ino said.

"It's true. Neji played a trick last night…kept me awake all night," Tenten said.

"I—see…" Ino said slowly as Tenten walked away, rubbing her eyes.

_It's too late…no—it's not! If we retaliate quickly, we've got a chance!_ Ino thought with determination. _Yes! Of course! But…Tenten won't do it…_Ino frowned. _But…I…I can. And…isn't looking hot my specialty?_ Ino smiled.

"Tenten. You're late," Neji said, spotting the familiar pink flash through the trees.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry, Neji-kun."

"Just because you're late does not mean you have to be sarcastic."

"_Sarcastic?_ But _Neji-kun_!"

Neji's eyes widened when he saw who—what—stepped out of the trees.

Tenten was wearing a sleeveless, tight, Chinese-style pink dress with slits up the sides. She was…apparently, trying to look hot.

"…" Tenten yawned. She had slept in today, considering that the other night was sleepless. She wandered through the streets of Konoha, her wrinkled cloak heavy around her shoulders.

_I'm late for practice…_

"_NEJI-KUN!_" Ino was pleased with her perfect disguise and her perfect hotness. Neji must be blown away by now! She took the chance to pounce on him.

He dodged perfectly, regaining his senses just in time. Tenten/Ino plunged into the mud, dirtying up the red dress.

"_W-What was that for?!_" Tenten/Ino said, forgetting to add a fond "Neji-kun."

"…" Neji eyed her. "Have you had any head injuries recently?"

"_Neji-kun, how could you do that?!_" Tenten/Ino tried to pounce again.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Tenten/Ino and Neji turned. Ino's eyes widened. Neji's eyes narrowed.

Tenten stepped into the clearing. She looked—stared—at Ino disguised as her sprawled in the mud.

_Two—two Tentens…is it too hasty to come to the conclusion that one is disguised as her?_

"_Ino_." Tenten said slowly.

"Ah, ha, ha…_Tenten-chan!_" There was a poof and Ino was sitting there in the mud. "Er, didn't—see you there…uh, _bye!_"

She was gone in a flash.

Tenten and Neji stood there for a few minutes staring after the embarrassed blonde, before turning to each other. Tenten stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's _on_," Neji replied, before the two parted ways.

"It's so _hot_ today…it was _snowing _three days ago!" Tenten complained. She squeezed her canteen over her head and another gush of icy water rained down upon her again. The snow cone clenched in her other hand was just starting to get a little slushy. "This is _awful_ weather!"

She eyed Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji standing a little ways away. Ino and Sakura were starting to have a heated conversation.

"_Just get a snow cone already! It won't kill you!_" Sakura said loudly.

"_Yeah?!_ I have to keep my perfect weight! Guys like _skinny _girls, not _fat_ ones like you! That's why Sasuke-kun obviously likes _me_ better! I feel so sorry that he has such an _ugly teammate!_" Ino retorted.

Shikamaru sighed. He and Chouji were both holding strawberry snow cones.

_Looks like they're having fun._ Tenten looked around. Konoha had obviously adapted well to this drastic weather change. Once more there were tank tops, short skirts, and various other summer clothing. She took a lick of her cherry snow cone before her eyes wandered back to Sakura's and Ino's argument. It seemed that Ino had consented to eating a snow cone, but…

"_Ino! I'm telling you, cherry is a WAY better flavor!_"

"_Hah!_ You _would _say something like that! But cherry contains _soo _many calories!"

"But you get a maraschino cherry on top!" Sakura showed her.

"Yeah, but _lemon_," Ino said, "_is so fad!_ And it contains _WAY _fewer calories!"

"Just get one…" Shikamaru groaned.

"_CHERRY!_" Sakura shouted.

"_LEMON!_" Ino shouted.

"Guys, guys…" Tenten was about to walk over there when she felt something plop on the back of her head. She stopped. It was sort of gooey. It was dribbling down the back of her shirt.

_What?_ Tenten scooped up a finger-full of the stuff and tasted it. It tasted kind of like banana. Banana yogurt. She whipped around.

Shino was standing there, staring at the two empty cartons of banana yogurt in his hands.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES EARLIER

_Naruto and Kiba, walking out of a convenience store, were talking._

_"Hey—I like banana yogurt…what do you like, Naruto?" Kiba asked._

_"Ramen!" the boy replied._

_"Eh, I mean what kind of YOGURT…"_

_"Er, I like banana too!"_

_"Oh—hey! Isn't that Tenten over there?" Kiba asked, pointing her out._

_"She looks hot," Naruto commented._

_"…" Kiba stared at him._

_"I MEANT that she looked hot as in hot-warm not as in hot-pretty!" Naruto protested._

_"Hey." Kiba nudged him with an elbow and tossed him a carton of yogurt._

_AFTERWARDS_

_"Oi, Shino!"_

_Shino turned around as Kiba shoved the two cartons into his hands._

_"Keep those for me, okay? I'll be back—in a sec!" Kiba sped away. Shino stared at the cartons in his hands._

END FLASHBACK

"_SHINO!_" Tenten was furious. With all the strength and speed of a master of weaponry, she flung her snow cone at him.

It hit him smack in the face.

Tenten hadn't expected that. But she supposed that it was the only thing he could do, caught off-guard with his hands full. Looking around hastily, she sped away with all the speed of a ninja.

_There is a snow cone in my face._ Shino's thoughts weren't working straight—they were working rather haphazardly. The cone was starting to trickle down his face and get his high collar wet. His tongue slid out and he tasted it.

_Delicious. Mm…this is quite good._ He stood there for a few minutes more, eating the snow cone until it had melted off his face and dropped through his shirt. His insects were starting to sample it.

_Is this a maraschino cherry? _Shino chewed the cherry thoughtfully. _Yes, my insects shall get the snow cone, but **I** shall get the cherry, the prize. At least I'll get it first._

"Oi, Shino, did you see that?" Kiba stared at him. "Well, I guess you didn't need to see that—you've got the evidence!"

Yes, Shino was getting annoyed now. Angry, even. This was his favorite shirt, even though they all looked the same. And the ice was numbing his senses. But the cherry was good. Quite good.

"Did you know who did it?" Kiba pointed. "It was Ino. You see how she doesn't have a cone? She threw it at you. She's working for Tenten—you see, we're teammates, right? We've got to band together in times of need…and Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji, they're all working for Tenten too...they're all going to throw their cones at you, soon enough…"

"_For goodness' sake, pick SOMETHING!_" Shikamaru yelled, throwing his arms up. His snow cone flew through the air.

And landed right next to Shino's feet.

"You see, they've all got it in for you…" Kiba continued.

Yes. Shino was getting angry now. Revenge. Of course—revenge…revenge was the only thing on his mind now…

He strode over to the group, and stood there a moment. Sakura and Ino stared at him. He snatched the snow cone from Sakura's grasp and started to eat it.

_But that could wait until he was done with his maraschino cherry._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Tricks Up One's Sleeve**_

Chapter Three: Shino Enters the Game

Ino screamed. The echo was heard all throughout Konoha.

Shikamaru stared. The only words that escaped his lips were, "Troublesome thieves…"

Choji snacked on his chips.

Sakura whistled a merry tune as she took her shower.

Yes, the day after was quite interesting.

Everyone stared after Team Asuma as they walked through Konoha. Ino was blushing furiously. Shikamaru was somewhat discontent and a little fidgety. Choji was eating less chips than usual.

**Ino's Flashback**

Ino whistled a merry tune as she stepped out of the shower in a large T-shirt, and walked up to her closet and flung open the door. What should she wear to bed? Of course, she was _always_ fashionable, even when sleeping!

She screamed.

"I—I need some new clothes!" Ino stuttered out to the shop-owner.

The shop-owner eyed her. "Sorry, I don't serve _old ladies_."

Ino began to cry.

Who could have done such a thing? _Done such a thing as SHREDDING HER FASHIONABLE SKIRTS AND OUTFITS? SO THAT SHE HAD TO WEAR HER **MOTHER'S TWEED SKIRT**? _Ino was beyond crying. She was weeping inside with all the strength she had in her body.

**Shikamaru's Flashback**

Shikamaru stood outside his closet. That Suna girl, Temari, was coming tomorrow. He might as well see he had some clean clothes to wear…otherwise, she would scold him about it or something troublesome like that. He opened the doors.

He stared.

Yes, someone had shredded all of his shirts. He hesitated. Thieves? Shred his shirts? Well, the only logical explanation. Should he go and borrow some? Then what would he wear outside? What a troublesome predicament this was. He pondered this before plopping on his bed.

Oh, well. They didn't shred his Chuunin vest. If he had his Chuunin vest he didn't really need a shirt, right? Too troublesome.

**Choji's Flashback**

Choji stared at the table where he kept his hitai-ate. And stared. Then he reached into his bag of chips and ate some to help him think.

The blue band that usually held his hitai-ate was shred into many pieces. His band was custom made. After all, it did part his hair into two unique parts.

But what could replace it?

He thought a moment, then headed over to his underwear drawer.

Hey, it was fine because they were clean, right? Yeah, wearing used underwear on your head was dreadfully unsanitary.

**Sakura's Flashback**

"Sakura."

"Oh, hi!" Sakura waved to Shino, who was approaching her. He was wearing a new shirt. She decided not to comment on the fact that he had grabbed her snow cone and ate it.

"What is that?" Shino indicated the plastic bag she was holding.

"Oh, this?" Sakura raised it. "Shampoo. I'm trying a new kind." She took out the bottle and smiled. "It smells like peach."

"Can I smell?"

"Sure!" Sakura handed it to him. He undid the bottle and turned around. Sakura waited patiently as he did what she thought was sniffing it. Then he turned and held it out to her.

"Thanks." She took it. Was it just her, or did it seem a little lighter?

She didn't notice the big blob of pink shampoo that the Aburame had just squirted onto the street. Shino walked away, pretending he didn't do it.

Sakura whistled as she used her new shampoo. It smelled good, and she was sure that Sasuke would like it.

"_CRAZY BUGS!_" Sakura yelled, running past Team Asuma. Ino was too busy crying to notice, because people were staring at her and snickering. People, mostly girls, were staring at Shikamaru. The girls called him hot. The boys called him weird. Everyone called Choji disgusting.

"Whaaaat," Shikamaru asked, turning his head a little. His eyes widened.

There was a huge horde of bugs chasing after Sakura and nibbling on her hair.

"_HEEELLLPPPP!!!_" she screamed.

Shino secretly smiled a little ways off. At least she didn't know what he had put into the shampoo.

"Hey, Shino?"

Shino turned. Tenten was standing there, looking guilty.

"Er, _Ino—yes, Ino—_wanted me to say sorry that she, uh, threw her snow cone at you, so, er, she got you a present." Tenten handed it to him. "It's an ant farm."

"…" Shino stared at it and took it.

"…do you like ant farms?"

"…these ants deserve to be free." Without further ado, he freed those ants.

Tenten's eyes widened, and she ran away as fast as she possibly could.

"_Sakura-chaaan!!_" Naruto yelled, trying to swat at the bugs with a kunai. Sakura cried with a newfound reason.

"_DON'T WAVE THAT KUNAI SO CLOSE, BAKA!!_"

Ino ran into another clothing shop, throwing money around.

"_I'LL PAY ANYTHING, PLEASE!_"

"Shikamaru." Temari looked extremely pissed off.

"What?"

"Your shirt."

"What about it?"

"_Where is it_?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Garbage."

"_Why_?"

"Some troublesome thieves shredded it."

"_Why aren't you wearing anything besides that VEST?!_"

"Too troublesome." He yawned.

Temari looked at him, before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off to a clothing store somewhere.

Choji continued to snack on his chips in complete isolation.

Hinata stared. "Ah—what happened a-again?"

"Naruto ended up cutting off another inch of my hair. They eventually went away after I fell down from complete exhaustion," Sakura said with annoyance.

"The wonderful woman finally sold me some clothes out of pity," Ino said.

"I got dragged around, and I ended up paying for another closet-full of clothes," Shikamaru said.

"Ah, you came, and gave me another band so I could take off the underwear," Choji said.

"I've been killing ants all day," Tenten said. "Then you came and helped me. Thank you for restoring peace and sanity once more…" Tenten added quietly.

"Ah—who did it, t-though?" Hinata asked.

"An enemy of fashion!" Ino cried.

"A troublesome thief," Shikamaru said.

"…Sasuke?" Choji offered.

"Neji," Tenten stated.

"Er, the only one other than me who touched the bottle of shampoo was Shino," Sakura said.

"S-Shino-kun?" Hinata stuttered. "B-But why w-would h-he—"

"I, uh, threw my snow cone in his face…" Tenten said, blushing.

Everyone turned.

"But I gave an ant farm to him later as a present! But that—was why—" Tenten shook a couple of dead ants from her shoe.

"Ah, I think Shino did it," Shikamaru said. "He was acting weird."

"Okay. Which means he's on _Neji's_ side," Tenten said angrily. "So far…"

"He has Kiba, Naruto, and Shino…" Sakura said.

"And I have Ino, you, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata…"

"I think Hinata's neutral," Shikamaru said. "She's his cousin, after all. Easily a double agent."

"…" Hinata was quiet.

"So we're winning!" Ino said excitedly.

"But those are all powerful allies. You guys are useless."

"USELESS?!" Ino said angrily.

"Yes. Have you done _anything_?" Tenten retorted.

"N-No, but—"

"A-Ano, I t-think…"

"_INO-PIG!_"

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT! FOREHEAD ALREADY CALLS ME THAT!!!_"

Hinata sighed. Sorry, Hinata. You try your best.

Tenten stopped, then looked around. Then she unlocked the window and entered.

She had to be quick. In a place full of Byakugan-users, one could never know when one was spotted.

Neji's room—she had never been inside it before. She would have celebrated, if it hadn't been for haste. Making for the futon, she picked up a bag she carried, and scattered its contents onto the bed before making for the window and locking it again, then going for the front door and entering. She met a servant immediately.

"Excuse me, is Neji here?"

"I apologize, he is out."

"Oh. I'm his teammate. Call me Tenten. He doesn't look well recently…can you make this for him?" Tenten reached for a second bag. "It's my special tea mix. Don't boil it too long—it gets strong quickly. Thank you!" she bowed, handed the bag to the servant, and rushed away.

Life was sweet.

Neji entered his room and sighed. He was tired today—Kiba and Naruto had been constantly nagging him—something about Shino. And he stepped in a great blob of pink something on the ground…

Something caught his eye. There were a great many black things scattered from his futon. He walked over and flipped up the blanket.

Ants. Dead ones, and live ones, crawling around throughout his futon. Neji jumped back.

FAR AWAY

"From Shino, brought by me!" Tenten whispered to herself, whistling.

BACK TO THE HYUUGA HOUSE

"This was obviously her doing." Neji sighed. He didn't need this. He folded up the futon, killed all the ants with some Gentle Fist, and then took it and placed it outside his door before going and looking at the teacup on his table.

It looked sort of…murky. Did they brew it properly? He took a sip.

His mouth exploded. A thousand flavors—so sweet it made him sick, so sour and bitter it made him gag—there was even a faint taste of toothpaste—and the SPICINESS. It was so spicy that he spluttered it out immediately.

The servant was trying to kill him. What kind of tea was this?!

FAR AWAY

"Yes…cheap toothpaste, some of those sickly sweet cheap sweets from the convenience store, some limes, and specially ordered dried peppers!" Tenten ended. Looking at her watch, she smiled. "Now…I have enough time for the other three…" she stopped, and looked up.

The Inuzuka house.

Kiba should be out training with Hinata and Shino, so she would have just enough time to have a little "chat" with his sister…

Pinching her arm a little so that moisture collected in her eyes, Tenten walked up to the door, the perfect picture of innocence.

"Hello?" Hana Inuzuka opened the door. Tenten sniffed.

"Y-You're K-Kiba I-Inuzuka's s-sister, r-right?"

"Ah—yes, yes, I am."

"I-I n-need to t-tell you…" Tenten sniffed again. "K-Kiba…" she broke into a wail. "T-Took my f-first kiss!"

"_What_?"

"H-He was d-drunk," Tenten followed flawlessly. "H-He was d-drinking b-beer, and I-I tried t-to get h-him to s-stop, w-when I s-saw him k-kicking a-an in-innocent d-dog…"

"_WHAT?_"

"I-It was s-so awful!" Tenten wiped her eyes. "I-I thought t-that ma-maybe y-you c-could d-do something a-about it…"

"I will," Hana said with determination. "This sort of cruelty shall not be tolerated."

"T-Thank you." Tenten bowed and ran away. Again. Impressed by her own acting skills, she could hardly wait to see the look on Kiba's face. Now to victim number three.

**Neji**

"_I didn't do anything to the tea!_" the servant cried.

"Then _how did it become so disgusting?_" Neji said, holding out the cup while threatening his victim with the Byakugan.

"A-Ah, I just u-used the tea that the kind teammate of yours brought."

Neji was interested. "Brown hair in buns, big brown eyes, pink Chinese-style shirt?"

"Y-Yes, she said her name was T-Tenten…"

"…I see." Neji deactivated the Byakugan, shoved the cup in the servant's hands, and added before he left, "Throw out that bag of tea. And there is also a futon outside my door full of dead ants that needs to be dealt with." He strode away.

The servant shivered. Maybe he should look for another job…

**Kiba**

"_I TOLD YOU ALREADY I DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL!!_" Kiba yelled.

"_YOU DID AND YOU TOOK SOME INNOCENT GIRL'S FIRST KISS AS WELL AS KICKING A DOG! KIBA INUZUKA!!_"

"_THAT GIRL WAS LYING!!_"

"_I BELIEVE THAT GIRL A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN I BELIEVE YOU!_"

Tenten smiled. What a happy, happy family this was…

**Naruto**

"_THE RAMEN SHOP IS DESTROYED!!_" Naruto cried hysterically. He didn't even notice he was in a cheap genjutsu.

"Huh." Tenten stared at him. "I thought he was a better ninja than _this_…maybe it's the shock of losing the ramen stall…"

**Shino**

Tenten smiled. This can, sure, was just bought at the convenience store, but it was useful.

There he was, walking along. She dropped the can with perfect accuracy. It hit him smack in the head.

Shino rubbed his head, then looked at the can that had dropped. What was it? He looked at the label.

_Insect Repellant._

And he noticed that it was open and the contents were streaming all over him.

Tenten grinned to herself. Mission accomplished. All four: tricked.

Author's Note: Please review to see how you like it so far. Suggestions would also be appreciated. Now, I'm going to organize myself here to see who's been tricked and the trickers…also, "trick" here is given many definitions. One of them is also "prank." So some of these are tricks, some are pranks, who can tell!

Tenten: Tricked Neji twice. Tricked by Neji (with Kiba's help) once. Tricked by Kiba+Naruto once. Tricked Shino twice. Tricked Kiba once. Tricked Naruto once.

Neji: Tricked by Tenten twice. Tricked Tenten once, with Kiba's help.

Ino: Tried to trick Neji once. Tricked by Shino once.

Shikamaru: Tricked by Shino once.

Choji: Tricked by Shino once.

Sakura: Tricked by Shino once.

Naruto: Tricked Tenten with Kiba once. Tricked by Tenten once.

Kiba: Helped Neji trick Tenten once. Tricked Tenten with Naruto once. Tricked Shino once. Tricked by Tenten once.

Hinata: Has not been tricked, has not tricked

Shino: Has been tricked by Kiba once. Has tricked Ino once. Has tricked Shikamaru once. Has tricked Choji once. Has tricked Sakura once. Has been tricked by Tenten once.

Author's Note: So far, Shino and Tenten are the leading trickers (ha, ha)! But this isn't a Shino/Tenten fic, so I'm going to have to do something about that!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: To Bunni Desertpyre:

Thank you for suggesting that I separate scene changes. I've been thinking about that, but because no one said anything about it I thought that it was all right. Thank you again. Also, putting notes in the middle of the story does mess up with the overall flow…thank you!

To the anonymous reviewer, Trombonista:

Thank you for your compliment, but this was not necessary to say. You should not steal other people's ideas without their permission. It's not nice and unoriginal. Stuttering? Hesitating? I cannot believe you thought that was bad. Does it actually mess up the quality of the story? _Nooo_. Also, about Tenten's personality…I do know that she is not completely unfeminine. I elaborated on this before, but now I have changed my ideas and decided she has more of a sisterly personality. I tried the Japanese words in the first chapter to see how people would like that. But in other stories, people add words such as "sugoi" without explanation. This could confuse readers, so I added meanings at the end. So…

Thank you for your compliments. You said this politely. I am sorry if I am rude to you, but this angered me and I act before I think.

For other reviewers:

Thank you for your compliments. It makes me very happy. Honestly. I'll try to update more.

Enjoy.

_**Tricks Up One's Sleeve**_

Chapter Four: Inactive Players Start Tricking? Sasuke Enters the Game!

"Hmhm…" Tenten hummed merrily to herself as she looked through the chip brands at the convenience store.

_Extra spicy? Or barbeque? Maybe just plain old chips is fine…but then again…I've never tried green tea and pork, is it any good?_

"Tenten!"

"Ino." Tenten looked up, putting the green tea and pork bag back onto the shelf.

"Ten-_teeenn_," Ino said. "Chips?"

"Yeah, _chiiipps_," Tenten replied. "Have you ever tried green tea and pork?"

"…er, no…" Ino waved this away. "Anyway, I've got the perfect plan to get revenge! Shredding my dresses, how _cruel_…"

"I've already finished everything." Tenten began to browse the chip brands again. _This one's good…but that one…that one's so bad that it could be made out of SAWDUST and be better! Yeah, sawdust chips…_

"_Eeehh_?" Ino said. "Tenten, you're so quick about everything! What did you do?"

"Er, I spread rumors about Kiba to his sister (such as he drank alcohol, bullied dogs, and kissed random girls) and got him in trouble, put a genjutsu on Naruto to make him think that the ramen stall was destroyed, hit Shino with an open can of bug repellant, and…" Tenten thought. "…right, filled Neji's futon with ants and then gave him a bag of tea that was made out of these cheap sickly sweet candies," Tenten said, showing her, "these limes, cheap toothpaste, and these dried peppers."

"…" Ino stared at her. "And my idea was to dress up really hot and break their hearts."

"_Enough_ with that!" Tenten said, sweatdropping. "You never come up with anything original…"

"But…" Ino's voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "you do know that you've got to _follow up_?"

"Right, right, _the next move._ Yeah, yadda, yadda. So you have something in mind? Hopefully it doesn't involve dressing up and breaking their hearts."

Ino smiled mischievously, then leaned over and whispered in Tenten's ear.

Tenten's lips curled into a grin.

"Maybe you're more valuable than I first thought."

Naruto walked along, whistling, and carrying two plastic bags full of ramen. Fortunately Sakura had appeared and kicked him into waking up from the genjutsu. He wondered who did it, though.

"_Narutooo_! _Oi_, Naruto!" Kiba said, waving.

"Kiba? I haven't seen you in a while," Naruto commented.

"…I was grounded."

"Grounded?"

"By my sister." Kiba shrugged. "She said that I stole some girl's first kiss and that I kicked a dog and drank beer."

"…" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"_But I don't do that!_ Check my blood, there's no alcohol, and I love dogs, and I want to save my first kiss!" Kiba said quickly. "Akamaru believes me, don't you?"

Akamaru barked.

"_Shino!_" Kiba looked up. "What—you—"

Shino's hair was more ruffled than usual and he looked tired…well, as tired as he could. And he was wearing black.

"What happened to _you_?" Naruto asked.

"…insect repellant. My favorite bugs…allergic reaction…don't ask."

"I won't…" Naruto looked around. "So now—who was this person who cast a genjutsu on me? And who spread rumors about Kiba? And—whatever to Shino?"

"It was a girl," Kiba stated.

"It was a kunoichi, if she could do genjutsus," Naruto said.

"I say Tenten," Kiba offered.

"Ino," Shino said.

"Er…" Naruto thought hard. "…um, I say Hinata!"

Kiba and Shino stared back.

"You forget who you're talking to, Naruto," Kiba said.

"Ah—right—I was just blurting a female name—_eep!_" Naruto jumped away from Shino's insects. "Er, _Tsunade! N-No, Ayame! NO—INO!_"

"It's settled. Ino did it," Shino said.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up.

"Ah, well. Ino, then." Kiba shrugged.

"So, we must retaliate—immediately."

"Sakura."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura looked up. "What is it? I need to finish taking these papers to Tsunade."

"Ah…" Shikamaru kicked the ground. "I was wondering if I could talk…to you…"

"About what?"

"Hm...I was wondering…if you could help me."

"Help—you? With what?"

"Hellooo!" Tenten waved, then ran forward. "Hey, Sasuke, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sasuke looked at her. "When did you start calling me by my first name?"

"Off subject! Anyway, you _do_ hate Naruto, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You dislike Kiba and Shino, too _right?_"

"Yes."

"And Neji?"

"Yes."

"Then, could you help me with _something?_"

"If it involves hurting those four…yes."

"Okay. For the first step, I need you to get something for me…" Tenten leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"…I can do that. And without pay…I'm feeling generous."

"_HELLOOO, PEOPLE OF KONOHA!_"

People turned. They stared.

Yeah. Naruto, the village fool, was standing there, yelling at everyone. They started to turn away again. Like this wasn't too much out of the ordinary.

But then…

"_LOOKY HERE!_"

Naruto started to take off his jacket. Then his shirt. Then his pants.

Their mouths dropped open.

Then the yellow-haired ninja, in his green boxers galore, shrieked at the top of his lungs and ran away through the streets.

…

…

…

Tenten snickered. That clone disguised as Naruto…was just the perfect thing. And those clothes she had asked Sasuke to get were the finishing touch. These wouldn't poof away, at any rate.

"Naruto."

"Baka Sasuke?" Naruto looked up. "Yeah? What?"

Sasuke motioned his head in a direction. "Sakura wants you."

"_Reaally? _ Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah. She wanted to give something to you."

"_Whaat?_"

"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged. "Go ask her."

"_Yosh!_" Naruto jogged away. Sasuke smirked.

"_Heey!_ These are my pants! And my shirt! And my jacket! The ones that disappeared!" Naruto picked them up. "Why'd someone dump them here?"

People turned. They stared.

"_AAAAAAAAHH! IT'S HIM!_"

"Him wh—" Naruto began, before a tomato caught him smack in the face. Several other tomatoes and other vegetables and fruits followed. As well as a pumpkin and three melons.

"Life's sweet," Tenten remarked to Sasuke. She dug into her pocket and handed him something. "Cheap sickly sweet candy?"

"No." Sasuke stopped, then reached into his pocket, took out camera, and took a picture. "Now, this made it worth the meager effort."

"Na-_Narutooo?_" Kiba asked, horrified as he saw the blond, covered with red stains and bruises, trudge up to him.

"I heard you stripped off your clothes and ran around Konoha wearing your boxers and then decided to pee in the Hokage's office," Shino replied.

"I _didn't_." Naruto scowled. "It wasn't me! Really! I think that it was someone else!"

"Ino," Kiba stated. "I didn't expect them to follow up _this_ fast."

"Then we'll have to retaliate quicker," Shino replied.

Ino stepped into her room, and looked in the mirror. She looked like a witch, with hair escaping her ponytail and her overall appearance looking messy.

Ah! The new makeup she just bought. A little blush, a little lipstick, a little mascara…

_What?_

Her face was feeling a little funny…


End file.
